X girl
by animals202
Summary: Amu is hunting down a X egg and when she corners it, she turns it white. She runs away to fast to realize what really happened. The egg morphed. Please read and review! I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Amu's POV

The X egg floated fast. "Ran, character transform, my heart unlock!" I shouted. I was able to keep up.

I followed the X egg around a corner and then realized it was a dead end. The X egg was cornered. "Unlock your heart!" I hold the humpty lock up and a light comes out and makes the egg white again.

"That was easy" I say, transforming back to my normal self. I check my watch, "Oh no! I have a meeting with the other guardians in 5 minutes!" I say. I start running for the Royal Garden.

Normal POV

The egg was white for a couple of minutes , but then a black X went over it. That was not all though, it started morphing and then formed a teenage girl. She had blond hair and wore a black dress with a white X in the middle. She had black tights and black sneakers with white laces. Her most frightening feature was her eyes. They were black with a white X in them.

" School girl transformation" She said. She spun in a circle and then her appearance changed. She was wearing the normal school girl outfit and her eyes were blue. She wasn't wearing tights and her sneakers were blue and had white laces.

She jumped in the air and bounced ceiling to ceiling. After a lot of jumping, she stopped. She looked down at the building. Seiyo Elementary.

**I know this is short but I wanted the first chapter to just introduce the X girl. I have a lot of other stories I am working on so the next chapter might not come out soon. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Amu's POV

I rush into the royal garden, "Sorry I am late!". All the other guardians are there with me. "You always are Amu!" Yaya says.

Tadase sets papers on the table. "We just got this in the mail, apparently a new student is coming". I look at the paper.

**Name: Jewel Soma**

**Grade: 5****th**

**Birthday: Unknown**

**Likes: Unknown**

**Dislikes: Unknown **

**Blood type: Unknown**

"Why is there a bunch of Unknown? And why does it have Likes and Dislikes on this?" I ask. "I told you we know student's personal things" Nagi said.

"I don't know why there are a bunch of unknown on it. But who doesn't know there own birthday?" Tadase said. I shrug.

"As guardians we have to welcome her to the school" Yaya said. " When is it?" I ask. "Tomorrow at the beginning of school" Nagi says. I nod, " I will be there, I really got to get going now!" I rush off for dinner.

~The Next Day, Amu's POV~

I stand in front of the school with the other guardians waiting for the new student. After a couple of minutes, I see someone coming. It is a girl wearing a normal school uniform and has blue eyes.

She jumps up to me, "Hi I'm Jewel" she said, shaking my hand. "Hi, I am Amu" I say. She introduces herself to everyone else and then we start the tour.

"This is the Royal garden" Yaya says. Pointing towards to royal garden. " What?" Jewel asked. "The place us guardians meet and talk about important stuff in" Yaya says. Jewel nods.

"Okay that is the end of the tour" Tadase says. "Okay, I think I got it" Jewel said. "You start classes tomorrow" I say. "Okay, see you then!" Jewel says skipping off.

Ran comes out of my bag, "There is something off about that girl" she says. "What do you mean?" I ask. "She just doesn't seem normal" Ran said. I shrug, "Maybe she has a egg with her?" I ask. " Maybe…." Ran said, going back in my bag. Whatever, I think to myself.

Jewel's POV

Once I got in the alleyway I transformed back. "That girls guardian character knew something was up" I though out loud.

"Talking to yourself isn't good you know". I turn around fast. I don't see anyone. "Up here". I look up and see a teenage boy sitting on the roof. "Who are you?" I asked. "I was going to ask the same about you". I went by my school name. "Jewel" I said. "Ikuto".

A car drove past and the light went into the alleyway. I saw that he had cat ears. "What is with the cat ears?" I asked. "What is with the dumb questions" another voice said. " who is with you?" I asked. "Relax, it is just my guardian character". I sigh in relief.

"Why are you in this alleyway?". "Why do you keep asking questions?" I asked. "Cause I'm curious". I sit down, "Not telling". I hear him jump off the roof. He walks out of the shadows so I get a good look at him. He has blue hair and is wearing all black. "Why not". I sigh, " Because I don't tell secrets to strangers".

His shugo chara went right in front of me and stared at me. "We shouldn't trust her", it said. I grabbed it by its tail and flung it around. I then flung it back at Ikuto. "Don't hurt my Shugo Chara" he said. "If it annoys me again I will" I said, warning him.

I heard Ikuto's guardian character whisper in his ear, " There is something wrong with that girl". I narrowed my eyes a little. "What do you mean" Ikuto asked it. "She doesn't have a egg, she is one". That is when I attack.

I grab the Shugo Chara and start running. Ikuto chases after me. "I'm a cat, I run faster" he says passing me. I run past him again. We reach a dead end and he sticks out his hand, " give me him back". I laugh then slowly disappear. His Shugo Chara coming with me.

Amu's POV

I walked out on my balcony and looked up at the stars. At least I meant to but instead I looked up at Ikuto. "AGHHH!" I said jumping back. "You get frightened very easily" he says.

I then noticed that Yoru was missing. "Where is Yoru?" I asked. "That is the reason I wanted to talk to you" he said. He took a deep breath then said, " This girl I met in the alley way Kidnapped him". It took me a few minutes to process. "Wait, tell me from the beginning" I asked. He did.

"She is and egg?" I asked. "It is what Yoru said" Ikuto said. "How could that be possible?" I asked. "I don't know". "What did the girl look like?" I asked. "She had blond hair and black eyes with white X's in her eyes" Ikuto said. "What?!"I said. He nodded

**~Hope you enjoy! Please Review and things will get interesting!~**


	3. Chapter 3

Amu's POV

'Bzzzzzzzzz!". I opened my eyes. '_It is the middle of the night!'._ It was my phone. A message from Tadase.

'_We are having a urgent Guardian Meeting. Come as quick as you can.'_

I got up from mybed and quickly changed. I woke Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia and headed out.

I had to sneak pass my parents. They would be so angry if they knew. I looked at the door to their room for a minute then kept going.

I got my bag and slung it over my shoulder. I put Ran, Miki, Sue, and Dia in the pocket and then headed outside.

I got on my bike so I could go faster. I zoomed through the city. After 5 minutes I arrived at the school.

I tied my bike to the bike rack and rushed to the Royal garden. I wondered what was so urgent that they had to call me in the middle of the night.

I rushed inside. Everybody was already there. "How you get here so fast!?" I whine. They just laugh.

"What is the problem?" I asked. Everybody's laughs turned into frowns. I got serious.

"For some reason, There has been a extreme increase of X eggs" Tadase said, obviously very confused. I was too.

"Why?" I asked.

"We don't know, but it has to stop!" He said. Everybody nodded.

Normal POV

A girl walked down the street. She had a late archery lesson and her parents had forgotten to pick her up. She was tired and cold.

A girl with cat ears, paws, and tail was on top of a building looking down at her. She looked at the girls doubts.

'_Archery is just for boys, I can't continue'_

'_I'm never going to be able to hit the red on the target'_

'_I should just quit'_

The cat-girl summoned the doubts and sent it back at her. Immediately the girl's egg turned into a X egg.

The cat- girl jumped away, looking for her next victim. She spotted her on a bike. She remembered her. She was one of the guardians. She was the one with pink hair. Amu.

The cat-girl listened to her doubts.

'_Maybe I'm not a good guardian'_

'_I bet the increase of X eggs is because of my laziness'_

'_I should just quit'_

The cat girl summoned Amu's doubts and sent them back at Amu. Her egg didn't change.

The cat-girl did it over and over until four eggs came out of her bag. All of them dimmed and a X appeared on them.

"Oh! I remember you now! Hinamori Amu!" The cat-girl said with a fake-smile. "If your lucky, a X characters will hatch soon".

She laughed before she sensed with her new cat abilities somebody approaching. She hid in some bushes. She peeked out seeing it was Ikuto.

Ikuto's POV

"What is Amu doing out so late?" I wondered out loud. I looked down at her riding her bike. She looked different. Sad.

I followed her to her house and she went inside. I stood on the roof until she came out on the balcony. She still look sad.

I jumped down in front of her and she didn't even flinch. "What's wrong?' I asked.

"I'm not in the mood" She said. She then went inside. Something was definitely wrong. But I didn't know what.

Normal POV

Once Ikuto left, The cat-girl jumped onto Amu's balcony.

"He finally left!" she said.

She popped her fingers, " Time to get to business! Yoru!".

"Y-y-yes?" Came Yoru's voice.

The cat-girl opened a case and took out a violin. "Ready?".

"Y-yes".

She started playing the violin. A dark aura came out of it.

Somewhere, a girl who's dream was to become a archer's X egg cracked and a X character came out.

The cat-girl heard a crack noise nearby and she smirked and continued playing.

Amu's eggs were hatching X characters.

The eggs then burst open.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV

Ran was the first out. Her hair was down unlike how she usually wore it, but it was still pink. She wore a black dress and she still had her pink bandanna and hat, but her hat was black with a pink stripe and a X instead of the heart.

Miki was next, Her hat was black with the X on it. She wore a black long-sleeved top that had blue cuffs. She had black shorts with blue at the end. She wore the same shoes.

Su was after Miki. Su's hat was black with the X on it. Her hair was wavy behind her. Her dress was straight and clung to her. It was black with green buttons and a green belt. She had black slippers.

Dia looked exactly like before when she was a X character.

The other X characters gathered around her. 40 surrounded her.

"Ran! Take 10 X characters and go to the Seiyo academy sports feild. Wait till school starts to attack".

Ran nodded, grabbed 10 X characters, and headed off to the academy.

"Miki!" The cat-girl said handing Miki a piece of paper.

"Tomorrow night a concert will be held. Go there tomorrow and take 10 X characters with you"

Miki nodded and headed off in that direction. 10 X characters following.

"Dia and Su, help me carry Amu to the alleyway".

The two girls nodded and helped the cat girl pick up Amu. They walked over to the shadows and dropped her into it. She disappeared and they followed.

~The Next day, Rima's POV~

I walked into the Royal garden. Everyone was there except Amu.

"Where is Amu?" I asked while sitting down.

Suddenly, my phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" I say quietly into the phone.

"Is this Rima?"

"I won't tell you anything unless you tell me who you are" I say rudely.

"This is Amu's parents, Amu is sick and can not come to school today"

"Oh okay"

"Sorry, goodbye" then her parents hung up.

~A little earlier at Amu's house, Amu's mom's POV~

I was washing the dishes when I started to hear a violin. My first guess was Ikuto so I sent my husband out to check. When he didn't come back in 10 minutes I decided to go look for myself.

I went outside and saw a girl playing a violin and I suddenly felt something overcome me.

The last thing I heard was.

"Now call Rima..."

Normals POV

"Maybe we should go visit Amu after school" Nagi suggested.

Everyone nodded.

Suddenly, all the Shugo chara reacted to something. They stared at each other in disbelief.

"What is it?" Tadase asked.

"Its Ran, but-t-t-t-t..."Rhythm said.

"But what?!" Yaya said getting impatient.

" Ran is an X character" The shugo charas said at the same time.

"What!" Yaya said spiting out her tea getting it on Temari.

"Oh my..." Temari said.

The guardians started running out of the Royal garden. That is when a scream echoed through the school. It came from the sports field.

We ran over to the sports field. The shugo charas gasped when they saw Ran. She had a white X instead of a pink heart. 10 X characters were with her.

"Ran..." Rhythm said before fainting.

" I guess its me and you" Nagi said to Temari.

"Ready Kiseki?" I asked.

"Lets go Pepe" Yaya said.

"Come on Kusukusu" Rima said.

"My Heart unlock!" They all say except Yaya.

"Yaya's heart unlock!".

They all character transformed.

"Platinum Royal!"

"Dear Baby!"

"Clown Drop!"

"Yamato Maihime!"

Once they finished transforming they got in position.

"They're too many of them!" Rima says.

Tadase wasn't listening, he was thinking about Amu.

"What do you think happened with Amu?" he asked.

Before anyone answered Ran said, "Destroy!" Pointing a black pom pom at the guardians, a black lazer shooting coming out. The lazer beam headed towards Rima. Before it hit her Yaya jumped in front of her. The beam hit her hard. She fell to the ground holding her stomach, the character transformation came undone.

"Yaya!" Everyone shouted.

Yaya had gone pale and her eyes wide.

Ran smiled, " Force Unlock!".

There was a bright glow and then standing in front of them was Yaya who had character changed with X-Ran.

"Dark Heart!"

* * *

**This is what Ran looks like as a X character:**

** art/X-Chara-Ran-135982800**

**Not my fan art! All rights go to original person.**

**I didn't want to get anymore, sorry!**


End file.
